Tortuoso
by myukiddo
Summary: "Kau bisa tidak, tidak memperhatikan 'ku seperti itu, Hae?"/"...ini bukan lelucon yang membuatku berteriak senang dihari April Moop, kan?"/"…mian, bukan maksudku—"/Namun sayang. Harapan hanyalah harapan. Enggan menjadi kenyataan. Terlebih saat cahaya asing mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Nado saranghaeyo…" bisiknya kemudian./SorryforSuckatSummary/HaeHyuk/


Pemuda itu mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Ruang kelas. Itu yang pertama kali terlihat jelas dari sudut pandang matanya. Setaunya, saat ini, ia belum sampai ke kelasnya sendiri, ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Atau, bahkan perjalanan menuju sekolah itu hanyalah mimpi tengah harinya? Ah, sudahlah. Ia tak mengerti.

Suara histeris, para perempuan yang gemar menggosip membuatnya menoleh sedikit. _Hell_. Dia bukan seorang laki-laki yang gemar mencuri dengar, dan kemudian ikut menggosip dengan sesamanya—atau apalah itu. Ia menoleh, ketika salah satu nama orang—_well_, mungkin bisa dibilang—tidak ia sukai karena tingkahnya menjadi sebuah topik hangat hari ini.

"Hei, kalian tahu, kudengar Hyukjae masuk Unit Gawat Darurat,"

"Dia… koma?" –Percakapan yang hanya terdengar selintas di telinganya, cukup membuatnya diam mematung. Namun, detik kemudian, bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Senyum getir terlintas diwajahnya.

Seharusnya dia bangga sebagai salah anggota Komite Disiplin sekolah, salah seorang warga sekolah yang selalu melanggar dan berbuat, _yeah_, jahil telah tiada. Seharusnya ia senang, ketika orang yang selalu menentangnya telah tiada. Seharusnya, ketika ia belum terlalu jauh tertarik ke dalam eksistensinya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Iris berwarna coklat itu memandang penuh pertanyaan ke arah pemuda berambut coklat ikal yang sibuk bermain dengan _game portable_ miliknya.

"Kau bisa tidak, tidak memperhatikan 'ku seperti itu, Hae?" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berkata, risih diperhatikan dengan tatapan—yang menurutnya—menggelikan itu. "Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."

Ia, Donghae, menghela nafasnya, tahu, orang yang dibelakangnya memang keras kepala. "Jadi, apa Hyukkie benar-benar koma, Kyu?" Ia menarik nafasnya. "Maksudku, ini bukan lelucon yang membuatku berteriak senang dihari _April Moop_, kan?"

Sebelah alis pemuda bersurai coklat ikal, Kyuhyun, terangkat. "Kau bicara apa?" tanyanya. "Hari ini tanggal 19 September. Dan, oh, kau tahu? Satu-satunya disini yang koma itu… kau."

* * *

**Tortuoso**

**Warn : **AU, SLASH, Failed!Fic, Failed!Diction, etc.

**Hae**-**Hyuk**

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Berharap apa yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah sebuah mimpi, jika saja, kedua matanya tidak menangkap ruangan serba putih, dan sosok yang sangat ia kenal terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur dengan perawat dan seorang Dokter mengelilinginya.

Tawa miris keluar dari sela-sela bibir tipisnya. Jadi, sekarang dia menjadi sosok roh, eh?

Ia meninggalkan ruangan dimana operasi yang dilakukan oleh tubuh tanpa roh miliknya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, melihat pemuda yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya, duduk di depan ruang operasi dengan kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Di sebelahnya berdiri, sosok yang sangat ia kenal, tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala dengan surai merah kehitaman itu, seolah menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk…" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tenang. "Aku yakin, Donghae pasti selamat."

Pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman, Hyukjae, mengangkat kepalanya. Iris coklatnya bertubrukan dengan iris coklat milik Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau setenang itu, Kyu!?" tanyanya, setengah berteriak. "…_mian_, bukan maksudku—"

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun menyela. Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajahnya yang penuh rasa khawatir. "Tapi, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sepenuhnya, Hyuk. Lagipula, Donghae belum mati." Ia menarik nafasnya. "Dia sedang melawan kematian, jadi berhentilah untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Hyuk."

Dialog yang terjadi diantara kedua orang itu, cukup membuat Donghae mengerti. Ia tertawa pelan begitu mengingat apa yang membuatnya koma seperti sekarang. Ia mendekati Hyukjae, mencoba untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dalam diam, ia mencoba menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Hanya suara isak tangis yang meluncur dari sela-sela bibir milik Hyukjae.

Dia ingat. Seharusnya hari ini, tanggal 19 September, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Namun langkah kakinya bergerak ke arah lain, saat melihat pemuda yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya itu nyaris ditusuk dari belakang oleh seorang—yang menurutnya—pembunuh bayaran yang tengah buron. Ya, mungkin, jika waktu itu ia tak menyelamatkan Hyukjae, mungkin penyesalan terbesar akan datang dalam hidupnya.

Lihat, wajah yang selalu tersenyum meremehkan dirinya itu, kini memasang wajah sedih seakan-akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyukjae—walau ia tahu, itu tidak mungkin bisa—dengan pelan.

"Kau begitu menyayangi Hae, Hyuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Kau tak perlu menjawab. Aku hanya penasaran, kau selalu mencari masalah dengannya."

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sukses membuat Hyukjae, dan Donghae—yang merupakan roh, sukses tediam dan memperhatikan laki-laki dengan surai coklat ikal itu. Hyukjae pun tersenyum kecil, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke batu marmer yang dingin. "…bisa dibilang begitu…" gumamnya pelan, namun masih tertangkap jelas. "Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya... mencintainya, Kyu."

Jika saja, ya, jika saja dia bukanlah sosok roh tanpa tubuh. Ia sudah membayangkan, bagaimana wajahnya memasang wajah bodoh tak mengerti dengan pengakuan yang baru diucapkan oleh Hyukjae tadi.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Mungkin lebih baik dirinya menjadi roh seperti ini, karenanya ia bisa memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah polos Hyukjae yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Namun sayang. Harapan hanyalah harapan. Enggan menjadi kenyataan. Terlebih saat cahaya asing mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Selamat Tinggal…_"

-**The End-**

* * *

**A/N : **Fyeah. Finally, i type it. ;;w;;

Satu lagi cerita berliku-liku seperti judulnya. :') Terinspirasi dari doujinshi yang saya baca sebelumnya.

_P.S : _**FF ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi semata. Tak ada maksud lain.**

* * *

...

Dokter dengan jubah serba hijau keluar dari ruangan operasi. Membuat Hyukjae segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan menghampiri sang Dokter, diikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tenang.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan dia!?" Hyukjae bertanya tak tenang.

Dokter menggeleng pelan, membuat air mata kembali membasahi pelupuk mata Hyukjae, dan membuat Kyuhyun yang tenang sedari tadi memasang wajah tak percaya. Harapan keduanya benar pupus.

"Jadi maksudmu, Donghae, dia tak—"

"Maaf menginterupsimu, Mr. Lee," potong sang Dokter cepat, dengan senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahnya yang sudah tua. "Mr. Lee Donghae selamat. Operasi yang dilakukannya berhasil." Ia menghela nafasnya. "Jujur, saya kaget. Sebenarnya dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, seharusnya, ia sudah tak tertolong lagi…"

Nafas berat keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Entah kenapa berita bahwa Donghae selamat dari komanya membuat saraf kakinya terasa lemas. "_G__omabgedo_," gumamnya.

**Beberapa hari kemudian setelah hari itu… **

Donghae menghela nafasnya bosan, ketika mendapati sosok Hyukjae di depan pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ya, pemuda dihadapannya yang terhalang pintu gerbang itu, telat lagi. "Bukankah sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, Mr. L-e-e H-y-u-k-j-a-e?"

Hyukjae memutar kedua matanya malas. "Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah. Cepat biarkan aku masuk!"

Tangan Donghae memegang pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat. "Kali ini, mungkin, yang terakhir kalinya kau kubiarkan telat, Hyukkie. Tapi ingatlah, besok aku akan memberikanmu…" Donghae menjeda perkataannya dan menyeringai tipis, yang sukses membuat Hyukjae sedikit merinding. "…_hadiah_."

"Hah?" Sebelah alis Hyukjae tertaut, tak mengerti. "Terserah. Cepat biarkan aku masuk, bodoh!"

Donghae menyuruh keamanan yang berada di pos untuk membukakan pintu gerbang sekolah. Tangannya menarik lengan Hyukjae yang sudah siap berlari untuk ke kelasnya. Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir tebal Hyukjae. "_Nado saranghaeyo_…" bisiknya kemudian.

Sesaat pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu termangu ditempatnya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah setelah mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia segera menarik lengannya kuat-kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari Donghae. "_Tch_," desisnya dan kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis menatap punggung pemuda itu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari titik fokus matanya.

Sedangkan, pemuda bersurai merah itu terus berjalan dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang bibirnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dikepalanya, tapi, ia yakin... Kyuhyun yang memberitahu perasaannya kepada Komite Disiplin itu.

-**Really END-**


End file.
